Lost Love
by x.angel.wiings.x
Summary: ON HOLD INDEFINITELY. Troy and Gabi have been apart since graduation but they meet again 5 years on. Will they decide to call it quits or will they get back what they once had? TROYELLA!
1. Chapter 1

Troy was walking down what seemed to be an endless street. He was on a quest to find the perfect bunch of flowers. Victoria was getting back from an interview soon and he wanted to surprise her. Suddenly he stopped in front of a tiny little florists it looked so out of place in this huge city. He gazed at the flowers on display and a beautiful pink and red bunch caught his eye. "Perfect," He whispered.

The girl behind the desk had straight black hair, which was slung into a rough ponytail. She had pale skin and the tips of her bangs were died red.

"Heya Troy, d'ya want that pink bunch in the window?" Troy nodded and searched for his wallet. A small bell rung somewhere behind him and suddenly the whole shop was filled with noise.

"Vicky's going to love these ones, they are real stunners." Troy's smile was gone.

"Yea they are nice but how did you know I was buying these for Vicky?" He looked confused and well, bewildered.

"Darlin' she is my BEST friend! She comes in here all of the time! And between you and me, you look like your buying for the queen." She let out a quiet chuckle as the loud group of people crowded around the desk, all talking at once.

"PLEASE BE QUIET!" She shouted and disappeared upstairs. When she returned a taller more tanned girl was following her carrying a thick binder. She handed this to the paler girl and made her way to the till. Before she could open her mouth the smaller girl had come back.

"Miss Monte-" The taller lady cut her off. "Jen, I told you to call me Gabi."

"Miss Gabi, the Machesney's want to know if the bouquets could be made smaller for the bridesmaids…" Gabi sighed.

"Jen its whatever you think, I'm not planning this wedding. YOU are. So go do what you got to do." She smiled and laughed at the younger girls dependency. Turning back to the till she realised the customer was still standing there.

"That will be $56" She was too focused on wrapping the bouquet and didn't really look at the customer.

"Here's your flow-" She gazed into his bright blue eyes and everything around them seemed to have slowed. It was like time had stopped. She shook these feelings from her mind and went to give him the bouquet. Their hands touched and butterflies raced around in her stomach she hadn't felt this way about anyone touching her apart from _Troy_.

"Troy?" she asked and was surprised that she had actually asked it. "That's me. You want an autograph? I've only played 2 NBA games this season but I'm hoping to do more!" Gabi was so hurt. He didn't even recognise her. It had only been 5 years! "Uh yea your so awesome." She tried so hard to hide the disappointment but Troy had already noticed. "Wait…why are you disappointed? I realise I'm not that great in person but that's TV cameras for you!" He laughed quietly at his own joke. Gabi's heart felt like it had just shattered into a million pieces.

"No really your great! Come again soon. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day."

Troy POV

I don't know why but she is so familiar. Too familiar! What's her name…OH! Halli? No. Ali? No. Gabi? GABI?! OH CRAP GABRIELLA MONTEZ! Crap, I didn't realise it was her. Damn, she is looking good these days.

**TROY YOU'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP!**

But I haven't seen her in 5 years and I really missed her when we graduated but she is just so beautiful and it's not false. Oh what am I supposed to do! **SHE IS WALKING AWAY! OH NO PLEASE NO!** Damn you conscience! "Gabriella?"

Sike! Left you guys on a cliffy :) Please dont hate, if I dont update! Wow i can rhyme! Im busy with school and such so I should update at the weekend. Please Reveiw!

Thankyoo

x.angel.wiings.x (Angel)


	2. Chapter 2

Gabi POV

My head snapped round and I looked to meet his blue-eyed gaze.

"I'm sorry?" I asked gently, it was so difficult to lie to him and with eyes like that my job was made harder.

"Gabriella right?" He looked at me intently while I struggled to look confused. "No…well…no," I secretly cursed, I was making it far to obvious.

"Yes, Gabriella Montez, class of 2008?" I blushed, maybe he did remember. "Uh…sure," I felt so stupid, this was Troy Bolton, in my shop. But I wasn't excited at all and I actually felt like I wanted to turn and run.

"Is this your shop?" He looked at me earnestly, his blue eyes searching my face. All I could do was nod…I was entranced.

"Cool, so…how has life been for you?" He was trying desperately to make small talk and it was definitely against his will.

"Good, one ruined engagement and the loss of 3 great staff." I smiled broadly, the fakest smile, but still a smile.

"How about you Mr NBA?" At the mention of NBA Troy's eyes turned distant, more grey **(A/N: I'm English so I say grey instead of gray)** than the piercing blue they were before. He shrugged as if dismissing my comment.

"Life isn't so good, Victoria was pregnant but miscarried, she got depressed after that and hasn't been herself since. Chad and I still play NBA ball but he is more minor league than me. To be completely honest, I think Vicki is going to leave me soon; she is bored now that there are no more celebrity parties to go to. I feel like she used me but I still buy flowers and expensive gifts for her. Our love is more like supply and demand." He flashed a weak grin in my direction.

"Sounds fun," My sarcastic comment went unnoticed to Troy, much like the tall petite-framed blonde that waltzed into the store.

"Daaaarrling, there you are. I bought some goooooorrrrrgeous shoes in Prada and they were only like $10,200! I was like soooo happy! Baby you don't look happy!" She was tall, taller than me, but not as tall as Troy. He tore his gaze away and engaged her in some small talk before presenting her with the flowers. She shook her golden curls and laughed, it was more like the braying of a donkey than the twinkling of bells. She glared at me and then pouted her glossy lips at Troy.

"Babyyy," Victoria whined like a little child. "Can we go now? I reaaaallly have to show you these gooooooorrrgeous shoes!" Troy turned to me, his blue eyes silently pleading. Victoria noticed and caught him up in a passionate kiss, more on her end rather than his.

"See you around Troy, maybe we could meet up sometime and do a little more catching up." I told him, not bearing to watch them kiss a minute longer. I realised now that this was a clear sign, I was falling for Troy all over again. I couldn't help it really; the way our relationship had ended was a painful memory in itself.

"Can I borrow your pen?" Dragged from my thoughts, I passed him my pen.

"Here, this is my number, call me if you want to meet up." He looked at me solemnly as if begging me to call.

"Mmmkay, I will." Troy's eyes shined and he led Victoria to the door, pausing to wave before disappearing into the outside world.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its so short and it took sooo long, im actually realllly sorry but i WILL be updating soon. My life has been kinda hecktick at the moment, new years is not lightly celebrated in my family! Im seriously running out of ideas now because my story has changed from the original plan so ALL and ANY ideas are welcomed just no troypay but she can interfere and I really dont mind what happens to Victoria :D**

**x.angel.wiings.x (Angel)**


	3. Chapter 3, Part 1

Gabi Pov 

It had been a week since Troy's unexpected visit to my shop. We had texted during the week but for no longer than a couple of minutes. We were both so busy, the Machesney's wedding flowers were taking me forever and they kept changing details at the last minute. Troy informed me that he was "training" and wouldn't be back in town until Sunday. The date we had set for catch up was Monday 15th but if Troy had actually been training, I thought he might be too tired to make it.

3rd Person Pov

It was June 14th and the day was still warm although the sun had long gone down. Gabi sat at her window watching the birds in her back yard. "Life was so much easier when we were in high school." Was all she could think, but her eyelids drooped and she found herself asleep before the sentence was finished.

Beep Beep Beep Beep

"Shut up!" Gabi rolled over and slammed the alarm clock. It ceased the beeping and really hurt her hand. "Stupid thing!" She cursed, it was earlier than usual but today was no ordinary day, she was going for lunch with Troy and wanted to look nice. Hauling her poor body out of bed, Gabi stumbled into the shower. The lovely warm water washed all her troubles away and she emerged in a far better mood than before.

Gabi Pov 

I stood in front of the wardrobe inspecting my clothes.

_Horrible. _A lime green sweater flew past my ear and landed on the floor near the bin. _Ewwww. _Another hideously coloured t-shirt flew over my head and landed on top of the sweater.

_Hmmm…this could work…_ I pulled out my favourite skinny jeans and lay them on the bed. Followed by my red American Eagle t-shirt.

"Gabriella, breakfast!" Shouted Nicola and I had to rush into my clothes, hair still wet.

"Ok, ok calm down Nic. I'm here!"

A warm plate of pancakes was set in front of me and it was mornings like this that I was glad I stuck with college friends.

"So…what ya up to today? Still trying to fix those bouquets for that wedding?" Nicola smiled; she knew everything about my job. Mainly because she was my head florist before she got her big break, but also because she was the only best best best friend I had ever had.

"I know your secretly laughing inside! Just because you've got your dream job now doesn't mean that you weren't meant to be a florist! Deep down inside there is still one waiting to come out! I know it!" Nicola burst into fits of giggles that started me off and we sat there, laughing, for what seemed like ages until my pager went off.

"Gab, isn't that your pager?" I rummaged in my bag and pulled out a small black pager. I was buzzing erratically and a beep could be heard.

"Oh shoot, it is!" I quickly look at my half eaten pancakes and then back at my pager. "I've got a lunch date today! I had almost forgotten!"

"Okay, okay, just eat your pancakes because they're gonna get cold." Nicola stared at me and then down to my pancakes. "Go on… I'm waiting, I have clients too ya know!"

"Yes MOTHER" I shouted and finished the rest of the pancakes. Nicola took my plate to the sink. "Hey I can wash those up, after all you did cook." I said as I took the Plates from her hands. Her amber eyes looked shocked and she snatched the plates back and began to rinse them under the sink.

"Thanks but no thanks, your hair looks slightly…umm…wet. I think you should go finish getting ready I can handle a few plates." She directed me to the door and then made her way back to the sink. "Girl I know your still standing there, what's the hold up? You already said that this lunch date was with a hot guy. Its 11:35! If you stand there any longer you will be late!"

I thanked Nic and ran to my room to blow dry my hair.

3rd Person Pov

Gabi didn't bother to straighten her hair and let it curl naturally. She applied some light make up, grabbed her flats and purse. At the door she pulled on her flats and yelled for Nicola. "I will be back around 3! If you're not in then, I will see you at 7 for Chinese take-out." She heard a distant 'Okay' as she dashed out the door.


	4. The End

I am no longer going to be updating this story, I haven't looked at it for about a year and its because I felt no direction with it. I also had major writers block as its just such an obvious ending, most of the intial writing is also very badly grammared and spelt, some of the ideas are also very bad. I really could have rushed through it in a couple more chapters and finished it but we all know what is going to happen anyway. When I feel ready to continue I may pick this story up again, however at the moment I am strictly working on my own material and Twilight Saga Fanfictions. As I, like many of you, am in love with Edward Cullen and just cannot get him out of my writing! Thank you to those that have supported my work and especially with this story. I hope you will read my other Troyella fanfiction, and my soon coming Twilight one because I need all the inspiration and encouragement I can get.

Thank you,

x.angel.wiings.x


End file.
